diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Malthael
"Much uncertainty surrounds the archangel Malthael. Once the calm guiding hand of wisdom, he was lost to us the moment the Worldstone disappeared. Unable to fathom that catastrophic event, he abandoned Heaven. His departure has created a colossal fracture within the council, one that to this day remains unrepaired." — Selathiel, writing on Malthael Malthael is a former member of the Angiris Council. Once the Archangel of Wisdom, he has since become the Angel of Death. Biography The Great Conflict As with the rest of the Heavenly Host and its leaders, Malthael participated in the Great Conflict and played a crucial role in it.Book of Cain A case in point was when he and his fellow angels bested demonic forces led by Diablo on a world in the realm of Pandemonium. Malthael easily deflected the demons' attacks and used his weapons to immobilize Diablo himself. However, Imperius's hotheadedness led to the Lord of Terror being struck down rather than being taken prisoner. Malthael remained silent the entire time. The Sin War "Whatever the choice in the end, it does not matter for me... I abstain." — Malthael abstains from judging Sanctuary Not all minions of Heaven and Hell were content to be bound by the Great Conflict. The result was that under the leadership of the angel Inarius and demon Lilith, a number of rogues stole the Worldstone and created their own realm—Sanctuary. Malthael became consumed with discovering where the artifact had disapeared to, and as the Angel of Wisdom, was tortured by his inability to find it. The coupling of angel and demon would lead to the rise of the nephalem. Following Sanctuary's creation, while it was originally hidden from the High Heavens, Malthael's mood darkened. Deckard Cain would later speculate that the existence of the nephalem clouded Malthael's vision or opened his eyes to a new truth, or that there was a connection between the nephalem and Malthael's chalice that the angel became aware of. Regardless, Sanctuary's existence became known, and the Angiris Council convened to discuss its fate and that of its inhabitants. Malthael abstained from voting, but the end result was that Sanctuary and its denizens would be allowed to exist, free to choose their own path.The Veiled Prophet Wisdom's End "Wisdom shall be lost." — An excerpt from the Prophecy of the End of Days, speculated by Cain to relate to Malthael Malthael disappeared after the destruction of the Worldstone. His departure broke the unity of the Angiris Council. Some speculated that he haunts the silent halls of Pandemonium, seeking answers to the unknowable mysteries of life and death. Regardless, after Diablo's defeat in his siege of the High Heavens, a now mortal Tyrael took Malthael's place as the Aspect of Wisdom.Diablo III, Act IV Angel of Death "No-one can stop death..." — Malthael Not long after Tyrael took his former aspect, Malthael re-emerged, now embodying the aspect of death.Reaper of Souls, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-08-22 He confronted his erstwhile brother and a group of Horadrim, who were in the process of containing the Black Soulstone. Malthael easily slew the Horadrim and devoured their souls in the process. While he defended himself against Malthael's initial onslaught, Tyrael could not harm Malthael and was also incapacitated. However, Malthael cast him aside instead of taking his soul. Malthael then approached the stone,2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-22 intent on bending its powers to his will, prompting Tyrael to declare that the Nephalem would stop him. Malthael simply responded that no one could stop death, before taking the Soulstone for himself. In-game Malthael is the main antagonist of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. Personality and Traits ]] Malthael is a gaunt figure, adorned in black robes and armor.The Art of Diablo III As the Archangel of Wisdom, he was once an intelligent and noble being who was said to cherish all life. However, he came to be regarded as melancholic, evasive and even frightening. He rarely spoke, was slow to anger and could be ponderous and slow to act, but was revered by other angels for his insight. When he did speak, his voice is said to have enraptured other angels through its melody and the wisdom it conveyed. However, as his demeanor darkened, his voice became chilling and could provoke thoughts of foreboding and feelings of angst. Mendeln was one such example, Malthael's voice filling him with thoughts of permanent, empty death. As the Angel of Death, Malthael has become even darker, callously murdering those who oppose him. His wings, once bright and purple, had become white and wispy, seemingly skeletal in their appearance. Abilities Wisdom was once Malthael's aspect, thus, he is bound to see all things. He so derives it from Calad'ar, the Chalice of Wisdom. While Malthael is slow to anger, he is still a peerless combatant. Wielding a pair of sickle-like shotels,Wrath he can deflect enemy attacks with only the slightest use of force. As the Angel of Death, Malthael has demonstrated the ability to rip souls, and rot bodies with his wings. References Category:Angiris Council